User blog:SierraSia/Ask the Characters: Luna Moonstone, Red Bloodstone, and Alfa the Wizard
DISCLAIMER: The following is for entertainment purposes only and the comments made by the Characters in question are not to be taking seriously. Thank you and Enjoy. Hello and welcome back to Ask the Characters! It's been a while since the last episode, but tonight we have Luna Moonstone, Red Bloodstone, and Alfa the Wizard! Alfa the Wizard Question: Mister, Alfa, is it? Why are you called that name, because we know it's not your true name. Alfa: Well me real name is Albertonio Zonukie Universallno, but when I first met Sia Sapphire, I think the name was a bit of a mouthful for her, so she called me "Alfa" since then. To be hounest though, I wouldn't blame her. It toke me five years to spell the whole name correctly. Question: You say you were still alive when NightDusk was sealed away. Not to be rude, but what is your exact age? Alfa: Well I was a middle-aged mad when NightDusk was sealed, about 35 back then. So I'm 15,035 years old. My long lifespan is thanks to my connection to the magic I use. Dark Black is the same way, but she uses dark magic to keep her youthal image intact. Question: Did it come as a surprise to you when you had a daughter in the RP? Alfa: I'll admit I was caught off guard by this, I mean not even the magic sphear on my staff can ever tell what RPers like Banditcootfan63 and SierraSia could possibly be thinking, I mean look at Luna for instance. But I do find it to be an interesting element, and Z herself is interesting herself, so I could never say I'm not pleased with the change. Question: Interesting. And speaking of Luna... Luna Moonstone Question: Luna, you're one of SierraSia's most used characters in the RP. Why do you think that is? Luna: I'm not fully certain what the answer is myself, but me best guess could be that there's a lot of story elements going for me. First there was the reveil of Black Doom being my father in Death from Above, then there was the event with Chaos Heart (who is still on the loss somewhere), and there's the conflicts with Red Bloodstone and Raphael. And now in the third RP there was the real Black Doom being freed, King Pete and Shadow Sora hunting Lala and I down, Golden Darkness' "master" wanting her to kill me along with Crash Man, and now there's Lord Fuse fusing with Shadow due to my reasoning with him. And of course there's Team Mystery, with more members being added and the plot with Mega Man's amnesia still in the air. There's just a lot of plots either not finished or haven't started yet. But in no way would I say this is a bad thing, or course. Question: How do you feel about the origins of your creation during Project Moonstone? Luna: If I had to describe it in one word, it would be "unpredictable", at least so far. At first it was only Black Doom's DNA and a female hedgehog's DNA, then later in the RP I discovered I also have Chozo DNA, Metroid DNA, and robotic DNA in the form of nanomchines. And I haven't even touched on my killing of 80 GUN soldiers and whipping out the Chozo species. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if the RPers decide to make me Lord Fuse's daughter as well or give me some other alien DNA. Question: Do you ever feel like you talk to much? Luna: Well-- *stops and thinks for a moment* Yeah maybe I should work on that, shouldn't I? Question: And while you do that, we'll go to out last guest of the night... Red Bloodstone Red: Wait, how did I get here? Why am I here? Question: Hey I'm the one asking the questions here! Now sit. Red: *rolls his eyes and sits in the chair* Question: Now Red, clear one thing up for us, are you Luna's rival, Espio's rival, or Shadow's rival? Red: Hounestly I don't really care about any one of them, nor do I care if I'm considered a rival or not. I'm on a path of my own now. Any potential rivalry from Death from Above was only due to my loyalty to Black Doom. But if you want a strait answer, then I'm probally more of a "rival" to Espio than anyone else. Question: Care to explain why you look so similar to Shadow the Hedgehog? Red: When Dark Black stole my heart out of my body and exparamented on my DNA that gave me my Hemokinesis, she also wanted my pressance to intimidate anyone who stood against me, so she changed my form to be similar to the most powerfull beings on Earth, and that being was the Ultimate Lifeform himself. Question: Speaking of Shadow, you two share similar personalities, similar solo lifestyles, and what we just talked about: similar looks. Would you say you were Shadow's true Faker? Red: *in a menacing tone* Say that again? I didn't quite hear you... *a dark red aura surrounds him suddenly* Question: Uh, that's all the time we have folks! See you for the next episode! *rushes out the back door* Red: *the aura fades away* That's what I thought. *walks off stage* Also remember, if you have any questions for these character, ask away in the comments below. Goodnight! Category:Blog posts